<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tevinter: Blight by BJMichaels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369496">Tevinter: Blight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJMichaels/pseuds/BJMichaels'>BJMichaels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Blight, Gen, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJMichaels/pseuds/BJMichaels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 88th year of the First Blight, or in Tevinter years, 888TE. Thedas seems on the brink of disaster as undead-like creatures continue to ransack cities, towns and villages. No one has yet found a way to turn the tide against the vicious monsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, and I make no money for writing fanfiction.</p><p>"Those vile creatures wouldn't dare attack us, here, Valoria, dear," Hera – Valoria's mother – said as they walked through their spacious home. "Oh, do be careful, Balthazar," she said to the slave elf who was dusting an expensive piece of pottery from Minrathous – it was a gift from a powerful family. "Slaves; they're so stupid and lazy," she whispered to her daughter.</p><p>"Especially if you treat them as less than human, Mother," Valoria said, even as she knew she wasted her breath.</p><p>"But they're not human, dear," Hera said, scowling at her daughter. "Elves are a waste; why the gods created them, I'll never know." There were human slaves, of course: the Tevinter Imperium had been built on a foundation of the blood and bones of thousands of slaves.</p><p>Changing tack, Valoria touched the hilt of her sword. "Mother, it's only a matter of time before Ostwick is besieged by the undead. I must do my part to try and stem the tide."</p><p>The war against the mysterious beasts some called the undead and others named the Spawn, or the Dark Ones, was going poorly. Whole Tevinter legions were being wiped out. What was worse, some of the dead legionnaires seemed to join the ranks of the undead.</p><p>"Oh, pish, Valoria," Hera said. "The Spawn cannot long defeat our glorious armies. Your father will see to it that Ostwick remains safe."</p><p>Valoria sighed. Her mother was stuck in the safety net of the old Imperium. Barbarians to the south, far beyond the Waking Sea, which was Ostwick's border, had been attacking in waves for over a century. Each year, they encroached a little more on Imperial lands. The Imperium itself was weakening from internal strife; the Magisterium was full of self aggrandizing Magisters who cared little for anything beyond the walls of their own strongholds.</p><p>"Mother, the only reason Ostwick has remained safe thus far, is that the undead haven't attacked us." She'd said that a dozen times already. Her words slammed hopelessly against the wall of Hera's denial. Still, today was the day, regardless of what her mother wanted.</p><p>"We've done our best to show you the right way, dear," Hera said. "It was a great disappointment to us that you never developed magic."</p><p>How many times had she heard that? It was what every young girl needed to hear; how much of a disappointment she was to her parents. Perhaps her lack of magical ability was a blessing, rather than a curse? It had forced Valoria to develop her bodily strength, intelligence and agility.</p><p>When they reached the front door to their home, Valoria made a fist with her right hand, crossed it to touch her copper breastplate over her heart and bowed to Hera. "I will make the Nighthawke family proud, Mother, regardless of my magical ability or lack thereof."</p><p>Hera gave her the slightly irritated look she'd turned on her daughter too often the last few years. Like she'd bitten into a sour lemon. "You'll do what you have to, dear," she said, turning the term of endearment into something approaching a cuss word. "May Razikale, god of Mystery bring you back home. Someday." Hera took Valoria's hand, squeezed something into it. Quickly, her harsh brown eyes darted away and she turned. "Oh, dear; take your hands away from that priceless antique. Must I do everything myself around this house? I never get much rest, looking after you louts." She hurried toward another servant – slave, was the accurate term – who seemed about to drop a dusty object.</p><p>Sighing again, Valoria opened the door, stepped out into the bright sunshine. When the heavy door clanged shut behind her, she smiled, for the first time since the last time she'd gotten out of the manor. The small pouch Hera had pressed into Valoria's hand was full of gold coins. Her parents couldn't be bothered to speak kindly to – or about – her, so they let money say what they should have to their daughter.</p><p>The cobbled streets teemed with life. Refugees from all over the marshlands and foothills of the Vimmark Mountains streamed into Ostwick day and night. All told horrific tales of the undead, how they seemed to rise from the ground, taking entire villages unawares in the night. The cities all along the Waking Sea bulged beyond capacity.</p><p>"Seems like the undead are making us easy targets," Valoria said to herself as she made her way along the busy street. Humans, dwarves and elves sat dejectedly along the sides of the roads, clutching their ragged worldly possessions. They had nowhere else to go.</p><p>"There you are."</p><p>Valoria turned, then smirked. "Larius; good to see you." She reached out, grasped the leather wrist protector he wore, as he took hold of her wrist – the standard greeting in Tevinter. "How fares the city?"</p><p>Larius was a tad shorter than she, but stockier through the chest. He scowled as he gazed at her through slits. "Not well, Valoria," he said. "More troops disappeared in the night. They tell me they're being dispatched to the villages in the area, to help evacuate, but I think they're moving north."</p><p>"Where north?" Valoria asked. "And why?"</p><p>"It's no secret Minrathous has been threatened of late," Larius said. "Some villages around the capital have been attacked. Say what you will of those greedy bastards, but if the capital falls, we will truly be on our own in the south."</p><p>"Aren't we already?" Valoria asked. She spread her arms to show the chaos in the streets. Few soldiers patrolled these days; bandits had already capitalized on the reduced presence. The scum of Thedas preyed upon their fellows, even as civilization crumbled around them.</p><p>"Not saying you're wrong," Larius said and smirked. "Just saying the Magisters think you're wrong."</p><p>"We should see if there's anything we can do today," Valoria said, rather than give her opinion about what the Magisterium could do with itself.</p><p>The guardhouse by the western gate was nearly abandoned. One soldier stood there, pike in his hand. "Oh, greetings Lady Nighthawke," he said when he recognized Valoria.<br/>
"Heard any news?" she asked.</p><p>"Everything's gone too quiet," the soldier said nervously. "Ain't had no refugees come down the road in days."</p><p>"Maybe that's a good thing." But Larius didn't sound any happier about it than Valoria felt.</p><p>"Some bandits took up old man Tutorius's place, though," the soldier said and pointed west. "I hear they's making more trouble than the local villagers can take."</p><p>"That's where we can start, then," Valoria said to Larius, who nodded.</p><p>"Be careful, Lady Nighthawke," the soldier said. "There ain't enough of us to come to the rescue if you get in deep."</p><p>"Valoria," Larius said as they walked. He sounded ambivalent, unlike himself.</p><p>"What?" she asked in return.</p><p>"Why do you think you turned out... the way you did?" That was why he fretted saying anything. Having been born into the Soporati class – barely more than a slave – he had no idea what it was like to be an Altus – one of the highest of the high. Of course, without magical ability to speak of, Valoria would likely tumble from her caste, once her parents died. Her name would fall as well, unless her parents managed to have another child, one gifted with magic.</p><p>"A blessing of the Creator?" Valoria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, nor do I care much, Larius. In fact, I'm grateful; your life isn't really your own as an Altus. If I'd been born with magic, my parents would have doted on me, sure, but only to make certain I acted right and looked right, so they could fix me up with another powerful Altus mage. Then, they'd keep all their body parts crossed, hoping to have powerful grandchildren who might become Archon and rule the Magisterium. It's so not the life I wanted."<br/>
Instead, at eighteen, she had the world at her fingertips. Except for the attacks by the undead, of course.</p><p>As if thinking along with her, Larius shuddered. "Do you suppose those fool Magisters really are responsible for the Spawn?"</p><p>"I don't know," she said, then thought about it as they followed the dirt road westward. "Papa said he remembers the Black City always being thus, though Grandpa, before he died, used to tell me wondrous tales about his grandfather's glimpses of the Golden City in his dreams. Back almost ninety years, I reckon."</p><p>When Magisters tried to usurp the power of the Creator, almost a century in the past, they'd sacrificed hundreds of slaves in Blood Magic rituals to breach the Fade – the veil which separated the material from spirit realm – and enter the Golden City, seat of the Creator. Due to their vile intentions, the city turned black and expelled them and the priests of Dumat who followed them, changing them into the first of the undead.</p><p>Every child growing up for the past nine decades had heard the stories. They were told around campfires and at bedtime so the children would be good and not turn into the Spawn. Valoria believed what she could see, hear, smell, touch and taste. Stories were to teach and inform. Whatever else they might be, might come to her with age and wisdom, or they might just be nothing more.</p><p>"That's what I figured," Larius said. "I think this is old man Tutorius's farm."</p><p>Valoria frowned. Instead of bandits, the place looked deserted. Then, she heard a commotion, past the house, farther west. Absently, she grasped the hilt of her sword, unsheathed the copper blade. "Come on," she said. Larius was already sliding the Ash bow from his back.</p><p>Skidding to a stop, Valoria gaped. The largest man she'd ever seen stood on the road, just beyond the farmhouse. She could see the tops of other people's heads, but little more. The giant stood, head and shoulders above the tall, dilapidated fence, which had apparently divided Tutorius's farm.</p><p>A handful of bandits swarmed around the giant, who wasn't making any hostile moves toward them. "I said gimme all you got! What are you, stupid? You can't understand simple talk?"</p><p>Weapons drawn, they were angry and ready to strike. The giant was unarmed, but the bandits circled him warily. Until they saw Valoria.</p><p>"Hey. That one looks like easier pickings," one of the thugs said. "You there, give us what you got, or this'll get violent."</p><p>"I guess this'll get violent, then," Valoria said eagerly. From her back, she slung her copper shield, reinforced with hard elm wood behind its shiny surface. There were those, farther north, who worked with copper and another, weaker metal. Together, they surprisingly made a stronger, less brittle one, called bronze. But, around Ostwick, everyone still used copper, stone or wood.</p><p>"Uh, Valoria." Larius's voice was quiet, ghostly.</p><p>All around them, bandits stalked from the bushes and trees and countryside. Where some had hidden, she wouldn't have been able to say. Some held bows and arrows, others clutched daggers in their hands. Still others carried swords and a large fellow – not nearly so large as the confused giant, but a head taller than Valoria – grabbed a two handed sword from his back.</p><p>In all, more than a dozen bandits now approached. Rather than fear, Valoria grinned, though her palms were a bit sweaty. "Take careful aim, Larius," she said, "and I'll do the same. We can do this."</p><p>The giant said something. His deep, rumbling voice stole everyone's attention. No one, however, could understand what it was. Valoria saw the worry in his eyes, though; his green orbs sought her out and she clearly understood that he didn't want her risking her life to help him, though she couldn't have said how she knew.</p><p>However, when the bandits turned their attention back to her, she knew it would be fight or die at their hands. For better or worse, this was her fight, now.</p><p>One of the bandits lunged forward, daggers ready to pierce her sides. She struck out with her shield; it thudded against his shoulder, deflecting him away. The point of her blade struck out to her right, to keep another bandit at bay. Then, she twirled toward the dagger wielding fellow. He tried to stop her blade with his daggers, and she hit him a glancing blow to the torso. An arrow to the neck dropped him to the ground, gabbling and clawing at it, but only for a few seconds.</p><p>Valoria twisted, turned and struck out at the bandits. She'd used her parents' allowance wisely since she turned twelve, hiring a slew of mercenaries to teach her the ins and outs of sword play, hand to hand combat and organized fencing.</p><p>Several bandits were down and the largest, the one with the two handed sword, raced toward Valoria. An arrow whizzed by, barely glancing the side of her face. It tugged at her loose hair, drawing her attention to her left. Just in time, her left arm flinched, causing her bent and dinged shield to collide with a knife. The weapon still struck her, but not deeply. Still, she screamed and thrashed, slamming the shield into the bandit who'd gotten too close.</p><p>Then, she heard it. The giant's roar nearly shook the earth. When she turned, the man with the two handed sword was nearly upon her. In the next moment, she might have died. Instead, a bandit flew into the one who charged her, knocking the two handed sword from his grip.</p><p>The giant rushed toward Valoria. For the first time since that first mercenary had stuck a blade beneath her chin at age twelve – to teach her a valuable lesson, rather than to harm her – her feet froze to the ground. He was going to pound her to death with his meaty fists.</p><p>Instead, the giant lowered his shoulder, passed Valoria, and ran, full speed, into a bandit who'd been sneaking up on Larius. The bandit groaned and flew back a dozen feet.<br/>
Released from her paralysis, Valoria blocked another sword. She turned it with her shield to expose the villain's side, then sunk her blade into it. The bandit crumpled to the ground. At last, the others began to scatter.</p><p>Now that the bandits were running, the giant seemed to relax. He glanced at Valoria and said something. "I don't understand," she said. "Can you say anything sensible?"<br/>
The giant's eyebrows knitted together and he cocked his head to the side. After a moment, the left side of his mouth arched and he spread his hands, palms up, before her.<br/>
"At least he seems intelligent," Valoria said.</p><p>"How, when he can't speak." Larius had come to stand beside her. He had an arrow in the calf of his right leg; the blood had already clotted and was drying on his flesh.</p><p>"Look at him," Valoria admonished her companion. "He makes gestures at the right moments. There's intelligence in his eyes and he has his own language; just because it isn't ours doesn't make him stupid."</p><p>She stepped toward the fellow. He looked human, despite his enormous size. Slowly, so he wouldn't think she was attacking, she sheathed her bent and scarred sword, then touched her equally bent breastplate. "Valoria," she said slowly. "Valoria Nighthawke."</p><p>Surprising a squawk from Larius, the giant placed his hand on his chest and said, "Jack Vedis."</p><p>"By Dumat," Larius said and the giant's eyes immediately darted to him and his scowl returned. "I didn't mean anything bad," Larius said, quickly throwing up his hands before him.</p><p>"Maybe he knows that name," Valoria said. Dumat was the chief god of old Tevinter. By some accounts, the dragon led this onslaught of undead. "Dumat," she said slowly and the giant's – Jack's – scowl deepened.</p><p>"I'd say he knows that name, all right," Larius said. "Thing is, what do we do with him now?"</p><p>Valoria took another step closer and winced in pain. The stab wound she'd received during the fight began to sting. Now that adrenaline was wearing off, every knock she'd taken was starting to hurt. She reached to the flesh just above her hip, halfway around her back. Blood soaked her hand.</p><p>Quickly, Jack moved forward. Valoria yelped and grabbed for her sword, but the giant's hands were on her. Rather than crack her spine like a twig, the fellow's grip was firm but yielding. His hand warmed against her body and pain slipped away.</p><p>"Let her go," Larius said, drawing a dagger. The giant arched an eyebrow at Valoria and a ghost of a smirk played about his lips.</p><p>"He's not hurting me, Larius," she said. "In fact, I think he's healing me. Put that pig sticker away; you really think that'll do anything but make him mad?"</p><p>"I... guess not," Larius said and sheathed the dagger. "Truth be told, I'm glad he's not hurting you. Don't think there's thing one I could do about it. Did you see the way he picked up that thug and just... tossed him like he was tossing his small clothes?"</p><p>"I doubt his small clothes are... small," Valoria said around a grin. Soon, all the pains in her body were gone. When she twisted herself to get a look at the wound on her flank, she marveled that it seemed to already be scarring over.</p><p>She raised her right hand, placed it over her heart and stared up into those sharp green eyes. "Thank you," she said slowly. Jack nodded, then turned toward Larius, gazed down at the other man's leg. "I think he wants to help with that arrow, Larius," she said.</p><p>"All right," Larius said. "Not like I could hobble away fast enough, anyway."</p><p>Jack placed his hands around Larius's leg; the meaty palms made the calf disappear. Instantly, Larius's face went slack and he sighed. "Feels good, I have to admit."</p><p>All at once, Jack yanked the arrow from Larius's leg, but her friend didn't cry out, or even seem to notice. "Incredible," Valoria said.</p><p>"What?" Now, Larius looked down and gaped when he saw the arrow lying on the ground.</p><p>Suddenly, the soldier from the gate ran toward them, pike in his hands. Eyes bulged and the soldier skidded to a halt before them. "Lady Nighthawke!"</p><p>"What is it?" Valoria asked.</p><p>"The Spawn is attacking Emerius," the soldier cried. "We ain't got enough soldiers on the whole southern coast to help."</p><p>"We should head there, then," Valoria said. At last, a chance to battle the undead. She looked to Jack, who was watching the soldier and Larius's concerned faces. She touched his hand, then her breastplate. "You, come with me, to help?" she asked.</p><p>Jack looked at the soldier, then to Larius, then finally back at Valoria. He touched first his chest, then her shoulder, then nodded vigorously.</p><p>Valoria smiled warmly up at him. "Thank you," she said slowly, trying to teach him her language, a bit at a time.</p><p>"Thank you," Jack said back, slowly and awkwardly. However, when she replayed his tone in her head, he might have been emphasizing 'you'. Maybe he was trying to thank her for helping him, rather than dismissing him as a fool. He scooped up the two handed sword; he held it easily in one hand.</p><p>Whatever Jack's situation, he would be a great help. "It's good to have a giant on your side," Valoria said as they ran toward the city stables. She owned several horses. With luck, Jack would be able to ride the strongest. They had work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey southwest along the Imperial Highway should have taken three days. Instead, refugees choked the road, causing delays. It took them five days to near Emerius. The refugees all had similar stories: none had seen the horde of undead, but neither would they take any chances.</p><p>"I hope this isn't some big misunderstanding," Valoria said as they camped in the shadow of the Vimmark Mountains. Emerius was a fledgling port city for the Imperium on the Waking Sea. Slaves, taken from the colonies south, across the sea, would be processed there. It's giant sea walls, chains extending into the waters, had to be an ominous sight to newly arriving slaves.</p><p>They camped, that last night, with the walls visible. Very few legion soldiers had passed them on the roads. There didn't seem to be many around.</p><p>"I don't hear any signs of battle," Valoria said as the campfire crackled and popped. The sun was just dipping below the horizon.</p><p>"Pardon me if I don't shed a tear," Larius said. "I could live quite happily never meeting one of the Spawn."</p><p>Jack, still mostly mute, but picking up a word here and there, pointed westward.</p><p>"That's Emerius," Larius said to the giant.</p><p>The big man shook his head, pointed more vehemently.</p><p>Darkness replacing the glow of sunset, Valoria looked in the direction his finger pointed. A bright reddish hue lingered, yet it wasn't in the precise direction of the setting sun.</p><p>"Oh," Valoria said. "There may be a fire in Emerius, Larius. That could certainly indicate fighting."</p><p>"Yeah, but not necessarily," Larius said airily as he gazed that way.</p><p>For more than an hour, they engaged in conversation on mundane matters. Valoria had some small clothes that needed mending and Larius wondered how much Jack could understand and how much he'd ever be able to speak. The giant continued to watch the lights to the west.</p><p>Soon, the pale moon rose over the mountains. It was full, and cast enough light that Valoria could see the fringes of wood they camped beside, even with the campfire blazing. Insects chirped happily and the travelers ate meat scorched over the fire.</p><p>Before rolling herself in her blanket to try and sleep, Valoria patted Jack on the back, pointing toward the bed rolls. The giant shook his head, then pointed toward the sky. Storm clouds rushed toward them from the west. It was commonly known that the fiercest undead attacks were accompanied by storms. The greater the storm, the more terrible the attack.</p><p>"Maybe we should head into the city now, Larius," Valoria said. A stiff, chill wind swept over them in the next moment. All the insects and other wildlife immediately went silent. Faint metallic dings and distant shouts whispered out beyond the walls of Emerius.</p><p>"Uh, are you sure, Valoria?" her friend asked tentatively. Lightning crackled in the distance and Larius jumped. "Maybe we should wait to see if the army responds, first."</p><p>"You said it yourself: the legions are probably heading back to Minrathous," Valoria said, her mind made up. "Let's go; there might be something we can do to help."</p><p>They doused the campfire and headed west. The heavy smell of blood began to waft from Emerius. Screams pierced the ever increasing reddish glow. Valoria had mended her sword, shield and armor on the first night they'd camped away from Ostwick. Now, she unsheathed her copper sword. Larius absently fingered his Ash bow as they walked their horses forward.</p><p>"There," Larius said, pointing. He took a big gulp. Civilians, or the remains of civilians, were scattered along the road. Their pack animals were in a similar state of dismemberment.</p><p>"What monsters could do such things to citizens trying to flee?" Valoria spat the words out, as if they were what caused the bad taste in her mouth. Until that moment, she'd thought of the undead as just another martial force: evil, perhaps, but preying on its enemy in a military way.</p><p>Great gates into the city were closed tightly. No soldiers patrolled the area. Despite the sounds of commotion coming from inside, the immediate area had a ghostly feel.</p><p>"Hello," Valoria called up. "We're here to help; open the gate." Silence dropped on her from the gatehouse. They were close enough at last to hear the crackling of fires and spot thick, black clouds of smoke rising in plumes.</p><p>"I think we're going to have to find another way in," Larius said. He didn't sound too displeased at the prospect. "Maybe come back in the morning."</p><p>Up until this point, Jack had seemed content to follow Valoria. The screams from inside Emerius seemed to animate him. His eyes kept darting this way, then that. He gazed up toward the top of the walls, perhaps hoping to see something or someone.</p><p>"We can't just leave, Larius," Valoria said, tying her horse to a tree, far enough away from the walls so the animal would be safe. "There's definitely something going on in there." She approached the gate. It didn't appear locked. However, as she pushed on it, it barely budged. "Come help, Larius; I think there's something blocking the gate."</p><p>While Larius hesitated, Jack didn't. He similarly tied up his horse – he didn't ride the poor animal as much as the others, due to his size and weight – and hurried to the gate. It swung slightly inward and Valoria could see a wagon turned on its side leaning against it.</p><p>Jack touched her shoulder, made motions of pushing her back. Reluctantly, Valoria heeded and stepped away. The giant bent at the knees and lunged forward, ramming his shoulder into the gate. Valoria heard wood splintering behind it. After a second attempt, the gate swung open. The large, heavy wagon had flipped from its side onto its wheels and no longer blocked the road.</p><p>"Well done," Valoria said, before drawing her sword again and slinging her shield from her back to slide over her left wrist. A citizen ran for the gate, shrieking. Jack reached out to him, but he quickly dropped to the ground, a flaming arrow in his back.</p><p>"Undead!" Valoria shouted as she turned to meet the threat. Then, she stared, her jaw going slack. The little undead creature's skin was rotten and one of its eyes hung from its socket. It wore tattered rags and little hair, while its teeth were permanently bared because its lips had rotted away. She wasn't as prepared as she thought she'd been to see something so grotesque. Rumors had seemed wild and ridiculous. Now, she realized they were understated, told by people who probably hadn't seen one of the monsters up close.</p><p>It howled ferociously at her before nocking another arrow in its bow. Her feet were frozen in place; her fingers felt like icicles as they gripped her sword tightly. The creature was about as large as she'd imagined a dwarf would be. Dwarves were another people she'd only heard about, rather than met. Ostwick contained a few, but she'd never encountered one.</p><p>Other useless ideas surged through her mind as the undead took aim at her. Is this what they mean by your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die? she thought in a split second. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't will her feet to move.</p><p>Before the undead loosed its arrow, however, Jack cleaved it in half with the two handed sword he swung in his right. The giant hurried back to her, wrapped his big hand around her left, gave it a mild squeeze. His searching green orbs pierced down into her.</p><p>Another undead, this one taller and not as stocky as the archer, appeared around a corner. It snarled and raised its sword. Three more, one of which was short and stocky, hurried to its side. They all hissed and raised weapons.</p><p>"I think we got more company," Larius said.</p><p>Finally, Valoria took a step back on her left foot. Her hand slipped out of Jack's, and she touched him on the hip. "I'm all right now, Jack," she said slowly.</p><p>Larius unleashed an arrow at the leader of the troop. The arrow grazed its arm and it let out a feral howl. A moment later, it crumpled to the ground as Jack's mighty fist – nearly as large as the creature's skull – slammed into it. The giant stuck the sword into its belly as it lay, scrabbling in the dirt.</p><p>Valoria screamed and charged one of the other creatures. It swung its sword at her, but her shield was there to block the blow. She jabbed forward with her weapon, piercing the undead's leg. Quickly, she withdrew the blade and crossed swords with the fiend. Her blade slid down the length of the other, knocked it away and buried itself in the undead's midsection. It groaned as it dropped to the ground, no longer undead, just dead.</p><p>"At least they die like any ordinary foe," Valoria said as she glanced back to Larius. An arrow of his whizzed by, sunk into the cheekbone of another undead creature. It fell backward, clutching at the shaft of the arrow.</p><p>"Wonderful," Larius said.</p><p>"Oh, please help!" A girl of about thirteen ran toward them. "Them darkspawn, they're trying to take my family!"</p><p>"Show us," Valoria said. She'd never heard that name for the undead before, though variations on the theme were common.</p><p>Fire leaped from the tops of buildings as they raced down an alley. Screaming civilians ran here and there in a dazed panic, plodding undead in their wakes. Bodies were everywhere, many were soldiers. Valoria tried to focus on what she was doing – she'd never seen so much death before. She began to question if she'd made the right decisions in her life, if this was where those decisions led.</p><p>When the girl they followed skidded to a halt, she pointed a quivering finger. A ramshackle home stood at the end of the alley. Fire licked the wooden walls, sending waves of heat at Valoria. An undead, then another, moved back and forth inside. Muffled shouts came from the home.</p><p>"I'm not going in there," Larius said, shaking his head. "No way."</p><p>Jack was already halfway there, when Valoria turned back toward it. "Wait," she called, tightening her grip on the sword. She pounded after him.</p><p>The giant had to nearly bend in half to get inside. A screech pulled Valoria's attention to the right. One of the undead had a young girl slung over its shoulder. It was trying to carry her away, to gods only knew what horrible fate.</p><p>"Hey!" Valoria screamed, drawing the creature's attention. The girl, perhaps ten, wriggled and kicked, trying to escape its grasp. Valoria surged forward, slamming her shield into the fiend. It dropped the girl and she ran, screaming toward the girl who had led them here. Valoria dodged a knife strike by the undead, then rammed her right shoulder into its chest, staggering the undead backward. Her blade rose and skewered the monster and it fell, hissing its dying curses into the sky.</p><p>"Look out!" the older girl shouted.</p><p>Valoria looked up, then leaped to her right. Burning roof fell, striking her leg but doing little damage. "Thanks," she said. "Where's Jack?" she asked Larius as she dusted herself off.</p><p>"Still in there," her friend said, pointing at the house. The fire had nearly consumed it.</p><p>"Jack!" Valoria yelled and ran to the house. More of the burning roof crumpled, taking some scorched wall with it.</p><p>The side of the house seemed to explode outward. Valoria leaped backward, sword and shield at the ready. Then, she relaxed. Jack, carrying a man and woman over each shoulder, had knocked down the wall to escape the inferno. Coughs rumbled from his heaving chest as he set the two adults – a man and a woman – down on their feet.</p><p>"Gods," the man said, coughing as well. He stepped forward, hugged the older girl. The younger one grabbed both of them, hugged them tightly. "Thank you," he said to Valoria. "My name is Gavorius, and this is Miri." The woman Jack rescued was perhaps thirty, dark blonde and curtsied to them. "I'm in charge of the slaves quartered in the city," Gavorius continued. "Will you help me get to them?"</p><p>"Sure," Valoria said. "Did you have any warning this attack was coming?" she asked as they ran blindly down more streets. Buildings burned and crumbled; citizens tried to escape and undead rampaged.</p><p>"None," Gavorius said. "We thought we were safe behind our walls here."</p><p>"What are you going to do with the slaves?" Larius asked as they found the main road. It led down toward the docks and a fortified space between the dock and city proper.</p><p>"Try to save them, if we can," Gavorius said. Just when Valoria thought he might have altruistic motives, he added, "They're worth a lot of money."</p><p>"Let me have a weapon," Miri said as they hurried forward. When Valoria didn't have one to spare, she turned to Jack, pointed at his sword. Taking it in his meaty hand, by the blade, he held it out to her. "Thank you," Miri said. The two handed sword seemed almost too heavy for her, but she was determined.</p><p>"Blast," Gavorius said. "The gates are already open. The darkspawn are attacking the slaves in their cages."</p><p>Dozens of undead prowled the slave holding area. Valoria saw individual cages open, some hauntingly empty. The undead swarmed toward them, hissing and snarling.<br/>"Take your children and run," Valoria told Gavorius.</p><p>"If you can get to it, there's a lever that opens all the cages at once," the slave tender said, gathering up his daughters by hand. He pointed to a platform above the cages.</p><p>Valoria nodded, then turned to her enemy. Larius fired an arrow at the lead undead, knocking the creature backward. A sword struck hers, nearly knocking it from her grasp. She got her shield up in time to block the knife of a second enemy. She spun away from the thickest danger, then parried another blade, before lunging.</p><p>Missing, she retracted her sword, brought the shield up to protect herself. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the older woman swinging the two handed sword above her head in an arc that lopped the head clean off an undead. Jack hurled another one across the battlefield at its companions, knocking down several.</p><p>"Help!" Larius shouted. Two undead lashed out at him with knives.</p><p>Valoria tried to come to her friend's aid, but one of the fiends struck at her, slicing into her leather mail. Spinning to her left, her shield hand batted away the blade, and momentum took her around, the point of her sword jabbing into the creature's leg. It howled and tried to parry. Valoria beat away the strike and buried her blade in its chest.</p><p>When she turned back to Larius, Jack was there, holding both undead by their necks. The giant slammed the two creatures together and they dropped to the ground.</p><p>"Help us!" Elven and human slaves screamed and clawed at the bars of their cages. "Don't leave us here." The elves had a language of their own. Some of them gabbled in it – Valoria had never understood it – but others spoke Tevene – the Tevinter Imperium's language – fairly well.</p><p>"Let's get up there and open the cages," she shouted to her companions. They hurried up the ramp leading to the platform. Only a few of the undead followed, the others scattered.</p><p>For a moment, Valoria looked into the sky. The storm clouds were passing over Emerius. They were headed in the direction of... "Home," she said quietly. Hopefully, they were ordinary storm clouds. Rumor was often wrong, but sometimes not. Emphatic rumor said that the archdemon – the old god the undead had corrupted into their leader – rode the storm clouds. The fact that the archdemon was a dragon god of Tevinter worship made the rumor seem all the more plausible.</p><p>"We're going to need help," Miri said when they reached the top of the platform. The large wheel that controlled the cage doors had thick chains wrapped around it. "Normally, five men work this," she said. "I'm surprised Gavorius didn't mention that."</p><p>"Maybe you didn't get properly introduced to your savior," Valoria said. "You've met Jack, though."</p><p>Miri gazed up, up. "Oh, yes," she said, blushing slightly. Her gaze dropped to her boots and she ran her fingers through her matted hair. "We've met," she added quietly.<br/>As if sensing what was going on, Jack looked at the wheel, took in a deep breath. He grabbed one of the thick copper handles, set his feet out in front of him, and began to strain. The metal squealed, then slowly began to turn.</p><p>"Let's help," Valoria said, then set her hand on Larius's shoulder. "You keep your bow ready and we'll handle this."</p><p>Miri grabbed one of the spokes in front of Jack, facing the giant and pushed while he pulled. Valoria took up a position behind them both and pulled. Once the wheel began turning in earnest, it sped up a bit and became easier to manage.</p><p>Soon, all the cage doors were sliding open. Slaves exploded from them, running here and there. Panic overtook the slaves and citizens as they met each other in the streets. The few soldiers remaining were trampled by the fleeing slaves. More pandemonium ensued.</p><p>"We should leave," Valoria said. More undead stalked the streets. "Back to Ostwick."</p><p>"Are you happy now?" Larius whispered to Valoria as they hurried toward the gate they'd come in through. "We killed some Spawn, but started a riot."</p><p>"We saved some people," Valoria said, glancing toward Gavorius and his family. "And we met the Darkspawn."</p><p>"I could have done without the introduction," Larius said.</p><p>Valoria grinned at her friend, then turned to Gavorius. "Will you and your wife and daughters come with us?" she asked.</p><p>Gavorius turned to Miri and they exchanged a smile. "She's my sister," he said. He still had his daughters by the hands. "And yes, we'll be happy to come with you. I sure don't think it's a good idea to stay here."</p><p>Something had to be done against the Darkspawn. Valoria didn't know what, though. No one else had come up with an idea, either. They seemed to spring up from the ground at times. Organized armies fell regularly to them and always their numbers grew. It seemed hopeless, but Valoria wasn't ready to give up. Not after they'd whet her appetite for a fight. Her earlier trepidation vanished as the rush of saving people and elves sank into her heart. This was indeed what she'd trained so hard and long for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>